Little Eggplant
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Chapter 8 is now online: Masa lalu Sanji terkuak melalui kacamata Nami. Spoiler manga 806-827 keatas. Hal yang drastis untuk pergi meninggalkan kru, menuntaskan masalah dan percaya pada diri sendiri. Sanji tidak mengetahui bahwa ia terjebak di dalam pusaran yang kuat. Sannami. Headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

Little Eggplant

The Story of Vinsmoke Sanji

Fic by Crow (EJC)

DISCLAIMER: One Piece keseluruhan hak cipta dimiliki oleh Eiichiro Oda

NOTICE: Disclaimer hanya akan saya tampilkan pada chapter pertama ini saja.

WARNING: Spoiler Chapter 806-824++

First POV

-o0o-

Chapter 1

Aku dapat mendengar jeritan perih Nami-san.

Aku harus berpikir beribu alasan baik untuk tetap pergi agar tidak berpaling. Agar aku tidak melompat dari dalam kastil ini, dan memeluknya dengan erat, dan bilang bahwa aku akan disini, tidak perlu khawatir.

Ya, ia berteriak, "Tunggu, Sanji-kun! Kenapa kau tidak ikut keluar juga?! Tunggu!"

Apa kau tahu Nami-san, kata-kata itu adalah yang terbaik. Hal yang kuharapkan selama ini darimu. Kata-kata kerasmu yang memerintahkanku agar tetap disini, sedikit rasa keterikatan darimu kepadaku. Aku bukannya mengharapkan sesuatu darimu, yang mana setiap hari kulayani sepenuh hati tanpa ketidak-ikhlasan sedikitpun.

Tak banyak yang kuinginkan di dunia ini. All Blue, impianku. Mengantar Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Memberikan _nakama-nakama_ ku hidangan terbaik nan bergizi.

Dan terutama dirimu, Nami-san.

Sekuat apapun aku menunjukkanya padamu, aku hanya dapat berharap. Maafkanlah aku yang lemah, aneh, dan penuh tanda tanya ini. Bila kau memang ragu padaku, percayalah, aku melakukan segala hal dengan mementingkan dirimu dibanding apapun juga.

Aku pergi demi melindungimu.

Walaupun cinta ini tak berbalas, walaupun aku tak kembali lagi. Walaupun rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan dan membuatmu tahu bahwa aku serius kepadamu.

Percayalah bahwa inti terdalam hatiku hanya memikirkan dirimu seorang.

Aku akan kembali. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain.

Wajahmu tak berdusta. Kau tersakiti dengan kepergianku. Apakah itu benar, Nami-san? Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Tunjukkan wajah dongkol dan kesalmu lagi kepadaku. Buat seakan kau mengusirku, seolah kau marah sekali lagi kepadaku.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Janji adalah janji. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku terhadap Capone. Asalkan kalian selamat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku terlahir sebagai seorang Vinsmoke. Masalahku akan kuselesaikan sendiri.

Lalu aku akan kembali, dan meminta maaf padamu Nami-san.

Capone terus berjalan. Aku bisa melihat Nami-san juga semakin jauh disana. Semakin lama semakin jauh hingga nampaknya kelihatan seperti titik kecil saja dan lalu tertutupi oleh hutan rimba Zou. Kini mereka tak nampak lagi.

Mereka tidak mengejarku. Syukurlah.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

…

Siapa yang akan memasak untuk mereka? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku? Apa Nami-san akan mendapatkan gizi makanan yang baik? Apa Luffy bisa puas dengan makanan orang lain? Apa mereka semua akan baik-baik saja?

Sial.

Keparat...

Aku khawatir.

Sudah sejauh ini; aku akan bertemu kembali dengan kalau aku tidak kembali? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nami-san, Luffy, dan yang lainnya lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai benar-benar menikah? Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kunikahi barusan sudah kutinggal tanpa alasan yang jelas, dengan secarik surat bodoh yang kutulis tanpa sempat berpikir mengenai perasaannya sedikitpun.

Mungkin dia akan mengira bahwa aku adalah pria yang tak pernah serius. Mungkin ia akan berpikir bahwa aku masih tetap sama, tanpa pertumbuhan sama sekali. Masih seorang penggila dan perayu perempuan.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal itu kembali, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi. Kenapa pula aku harus menulis seperti itu...?

Bodohnya... Seperti biasa.

Nami-san, Luffy, teman-teman.

Maafkan aku tapi... Jangan jemput aku.

Jangan jemput aku, Luffy. Kumohon. Jangan bahayakan dirimu dan yang lainnya.

Aku akan kembali. Aku akan kembali.

...

Sial bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali? Ini berarti adalah perjumpaanku yang terakhir kali dengan Nami-san, Chopper, dan Brook.

Juga, perintahmu padaku saat itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya, Luffy.

Apa aku sudah mewakilkanmu dengan baik? Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Paling tidak aku bisa melindungi mereka bertiga. Paling tidak mereka bertiga saat ini dalam situasi aman. Para orang-orang Mink pasti akan melindungi mereka.

Namun, syukurlah hingga akhir aku bisa menuntaskan perintah dari kaptenku.

Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin menunggumu di ZouLuffy, bersama dengan Nami-san dan yang lainnya.

Aku tak merasakannya, namun aku menggigit bibirku dengan lumayan kuat. Aku adalah pria yang pernah dilatih untuk membunuh manusia. Aku paham dengan resiko dan juga efek sebab-akibat yang bisa menimpaku dan juga orang-orang yang kusayangi bilamana aku tidak mengikuti permintaan organisasi.

Tanpa kusadari, air mata pada kelopak bawah mataku agak membumbung tinggi.

Sial, apa yang kulakukan? Menangis?

Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya. Aku akan kembali.

Aku pasti kembali.

Aku akan kembali, 'kan?

…

Sial, aku _**ingin**_ kembali.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aku dilahirkan di North Blue. Meskipun aku dilahirkan disana, bukan berarti bahwa keluargaku memang asli North Blue.

Keluargaku, Vinsmoke, adalah petinggi teratas suatu organisasi yang bernama Germa 66.

Germa 66 adalah organisasi pasukan yang dibentuk di North Blue, dan bergerak mengelilingi seluruh pelosok dunia menggunakan _submarine_ -66. Anggota Germa 66 pada saat itu tidak kurang dari lima ribu prajurit terlatih. Yang dipimpin oleh lima keluarga berpengaruh yang telah dikumpulkan oleh nenek moyang Vinsmoke sedari jaman dahulu. Tepatnya kapan, aku agak tidak mengetahuinya. Namun yang jelas kelima keluarga ini dikomandoi oleh Vinsmoke; oleh ayahku dan kedua kakakku.

Ada yang bilang Vinsmoke sudah ada sedari jaman Abad Yang Hilang, bersamaan dengan keluarga D. dan 20 keluarga bangsawan Dunia lainnya. Bahkan untuk orang sepertiku, asal usul keluargaku ini sangat misterius. Hal terperinci tersebut juga tidak kudapatkan dari ayah juga kedua kakakku sekalipun.

Hingga sampai saat aku melarikan diri 14 tahun silam, aku hampir tak mengetahui apapun kecuali satu hal.

Membunuh.

Germa 66 adalah rahasia umum masyarakat di seluruh penjuru dunia. Baik itu North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, dan sampai East Blue menganggap organisasi ini hanyalah cerita rakyat biasa. Mitos. Legenda tak berujung Namun mereka ada. Entah untuk alasan apapun yang mana aku tidak cukup peduli akan alasannya, percaya bahwa pandangan publick melihat Germa 66 sebagai Pasukan Jahat Misterius.

Mereka percaya bahwa Germa 66 tidak ada, namun disamping itu, mereka juga takut.

Mereka takut bahwa Germa 66 dengan gelarnya sebagai Penghasut Perang memang benar-benar ada. Dan tengah bersiap untuk meruntuhkan pondasi dunia yang telah dijaga lebih dari 800 tahun lamanya oleh Pemerintah Dunia.

Rumor itu, kuakui, tidak sepenuhnya salah.

…

Aku rindu Nami-san.

Sudah dua hari sejak keberangkatanku dari Zou bersama dengan kru Big Mom yang dikepalai oleh Baron Tamago, si telur keparat ini, beserta dengan Capone Bege, si keparat yang belagak mafia itu.

Aku sudah berulang kali tekankan bahwa aku pergi untuk berbicara dengan ayahku. Untuk menyelesaikan ini tanpa adanya kekerasan.

Karena itulah aku berharap Luffy tidak menolongku

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mengapa situasi ini hampir mirip dengan Robin-chan pada saat itu. Saat ini si Zoro keparat itu pasti sudah melucu dengan menjadikanku si tuan putri yang butuh penyelamatan. Heh, atau mengingat sifatnya, aku yakin dia akan melarang Luffy, Nami-san, Chopper, dan Brook yang berniat menyusul untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu si pendekar bodoh itu mengerti, bahwa aku tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan nakama-ku. Aku yakin dia percaya padaku.

Namun, aku tetap merindukan Nami-san. Aku ingin melihat kedua mata coklatnya yang cantik itu

Kembali mengingat foto yang diberikan Vito, _advisor_ bajak laut Firetank, Purin-chan adalah gadis yang sangat mempesona. Aku tidak bisa mendustainya.

Untuk sesaat pun, seperti biasa, aku hampir diterbangkan dengan pesona manis dan menawan yang dipancarkannya. Untuk seorang putri dari bajak laut tersohor, ia sangat cantik dan belia. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya, dan karena aku juga tidak bisa mempermainkan hati seorang perempuan.

Tapi, aku harus mencari cara agar pernikahan ini tidak terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain memerintah Luffy, mengontrol pergerakkannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat hal itu terjadi. Aku ingin Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, menjadi pria yang paling bebas di lautan ini. Dan aku ingin disana ketika hal itu terjadi Karena dia juga akan menemaniku menemukan All Blue.

Aku dan Luffy terikat. Kita tidak bisa bergerak dibawah orang lain. Apa gunanya, kalau begitu, menjadi seorang pria bila pada akhirnya kita hanya menari diatas telapak seseorang.

Aku tidak suka itu.

Agendaku saat ini ada dua. Pertama berbicara dengan ayah, dan kedua menemui Purin-chan langsung untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ho ho ho, semoga saja ia tidak terpesona dengan ketampananku!

Ghaak…! Jangan sempat memulainya lagi, Sanji, kebiasaanmu burukmu itu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aku harus mengakui bahwa jamuan makan malam Charlotte family sangat jauh dari bayanganku.

Big Mom memang seseorang yang sangat menakutkan. Dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu, bahwa aku dan Luffy bukanlah tandingannya. Aku tidak meremehkan Luffy, dan aku sangat paham bahwa Luffy sudah jauh jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya (kenyataannya dia berhasil menang melawan Doflamingo, seorang Sichibukai). Bila ia menang sekalipun, ia pasti akan habis-habisan lagi seperti pertarungan dengan Moria dulu lagi.

Charlotte Lin Lin juga memiliki Haki Raja yang dibuktikannya dengan mengepalai family yang terdiri dari komandan-komandan dari 35 armada. Ya, keseluruhan komandannya adalah putra-putrinya, termasuk Purin-chan.

…

Ini semakin sulit. Semakin aku melihatnya, semakin aku jatuh hati kepadanya. Purin-chan.

Disekitar kami memang masih ramai dengan hiruk pikuk bawahan Mama yang masih berpesta pora, selagi para komandan yang mengelilingi meja bundar besar ini sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali diriku dan Purin-chan yang anehnya kini nampak diam. Padahal sesaat yang lalu ia tengah bergurau bersama keluarganya yang lain.

Apakah aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya ? Perasaanku saja, atau memang benar?

Yang pasti, dari yang kudapat dari pagi hari tadi semenjak kapal Tamago menepi, seluruh anak buah sampai para komandan Mama menunjukkan rasa hormat yang tinggi kepadaku. Persis seperti yang si telur keparat itu ceritakan padaku. Bahwa Mama sangat mengagumiku, walau dengan perselisihan antar kapten yang sempat terjadi di masa lalu.

Aku juga, tak bisa berbohong. Didalam kru yang sepenuhnya mencintai hidangan-hidangan eksotis dan ekskuisit seperti ini, aku merasa seperti di rumah. Mama begitu mengapresiasi hidangan yang sempat kubuatkan khusus untuknya tadi. Sangat jauh bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kubayangkan.

Semakin lama diriku berada disini, akan semakin sulit untuk berpaling.

Ini buruk. Pemikiran berbau pengkhianatan seperti tadi sangat tidak baik dikeluarkan oleh salah seorang kru sang Raja Bajak Laut masa depan.

Ketika sekali lagi diriku melirikkan mata kearah Purin-chan, si gadis rupanya sudah melihatku sedari tadi. Meskipun terkadang aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak libidoku ketika bertatapan mata dengan seorang _ladies_ , bukan suatu yang mustahil juga untukku agar tidak memasang ekspresi mesum dan bodoh yang biasa kukeluarkan. Paling tidak untuk saat ini. Karena wajah itu adalah wajah seorang _lady_ yang sedang dalam masalah.

Aku selalu tahu hal seperti itu.

Mama dan seluruh saudara Purin-chan terkejut ketika aku ingin pergi menyendiri dengan putri bungsunya tersebut. Tak ada respon negatif dan tanpa adanya penolakan. Mereka mempersilahkanku untuk membawanya kemanapun kumau.

Purin-chan menuntunku ke lantai dua dari kastil Mama yang terbuat dari kue. Tangga tempatku melangkah ini terbuat dari wafer, selagi gagang pegangan yang mengiringu langkahku keatas ini menyerupai _chocolate bar_. Luffy bisa berpikir bahwa tempat ini adalah surga Atau Raftel malahan.

Purin-chan berhenti, dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang dihiasi dengan perabotan yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari manis-manisan seperti kue tart, waffle, sampai pancuran mini yang mengalirkan susu putih murni. Edan, pikirku.

"Ini..." Aku bergumam, masih celingukan melihat seisi ruangan.

"Kamarku."

Ini dia. Kepalaku serasa panas, kedua telingaku serasa menggelegak dan berasap. Aku tidak akan mimisan disini. Tidak dihadapan Purin-chan. Tidak dihadapan seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi istriku. Paling tidak

 _Oi, oi..._

Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Gejala-gejala memalukan yang barusan hampir keluar kini telah mereda. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang barusan sempat terbesit di benakku. Apakah alam bawah sadarku berbisik seperti itu barusan.

Memang kalau dilihat, Purin-chan bukanlah orang yang buruk. Buruk dalam arti kata, dia manis, baik, ramah. Ia juga tidak segan bersenda gurau dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dia pribadi yang, meski agak pemalu, namun tetap terbuka kepada siapapun. Tidak heran pengikutnya begitu setia kepadanya.

"Apa ini tidak apa, Purin-chan?"

Ia berbalik kepadaku, kedua matanya bergejolak akan linangan air mata.

"Sanji-san Kumohon, tolong Mama." Kini ia mulai membanjiri wajahnya dengan airmatanya, dan aku pun membatu, terdiam seribu bahasa disini.

…

Aku merindukanmu, Nami-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih untuk review nya. Mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah headcanon, sambil nunggu canon dari Odacchi.

-oOo-

Chapter 4

Aku bersumpah. Pada saat itu pikiranku berubah menjadi mati rasa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memproses perubahan situasi ini dengan cukup cepat.

Yang kutahu jelas, Purin-chan meraih kedua lenganku, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lurus mataku.

"Mama sekarat." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang manis. Aku belum tahu harus merespon seperti apa, namun tubuh mungil ini masih terus memakukan pandangannya padaku. "Mama tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi!"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Dari semua yang bisa kukatakan, aku merasa malu pada diriku karena kata-kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Purin-chan?"

Purin-chan menceritakan bahwa kecanduan makanan manis-manis yang diderita oleh Mama itu memperpendek umurnya. Ia mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang Supernova bernama Jewelry Bonney si Rakus untuk membuat Mama muda kembali. Semua itu dilakukan agar Mama bisa terus menikmati hobinya untuk makan makanan manis, dan _menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya dengan maksimal_.

Semua dilakukan untuk melindungi family dan pengaruhnya di lautan Dunia Baru dan keempat Samudera pada umumnya, sebagai Yonko.

Masalahnya adalah keberadaan Bonney saat ini menjadi misterius. Bonney yang merupakan salah satu putri Mama terakhir kali terlihat di kepulauan Sabaondy, dua tahun silam. Setelah itu ia menghilang. Ada intel yang mengatakan bahwa ia tertangkap Akainu dan diserahkan kepada Gorosei. Hanya tuhan yang tahu nasib Bonney saat ini.

Purin-chan mengatakan bahwa Mama tidak bisa nampak lemah dihadapan para pengikutnya dan seluruh armadanya. Itu akan sangat mempengaruhi citranya. Yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah beberapa anaknya 'yang' paling dipercayanya, termasuk Purin. Karena seluruh putra-putrinya sudah menikah, kecuali Purin-chan dan Bonney, _deal_ dengan Vinsmoke dilakukan dengan melibatkan gadis malang dihadapanku ini.

Entah bagaimana, aku merasa senang.

Aku senang karena Purin-chan tidak 'mencintaiku'. Ia bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku, sebuah pujian yang sangat berarti untuk pria sepertiku, namun hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Mama.

"Jadi karena itu pernikahan ini diatur dengan keluargaku?" Purin-chan mengangguk dengan jinaknya. "Tapi atas alasan apa? Apa yang membuat Yonko seperti Mama membuat perjanjian dengan 'organisasi'?"

"Organisasi pernah menangkap Bonney- _oneesama_ , dan mengambil sampel darahnya." Purin menjelaskan. "Itu sudah sedari dulu, sebelum aku lahir. Dan mereka menggunakannya untuk tetap awet muda. Kekuatan buah iblis Bonney-oneesama bisa membuat seseorang muda atau tua dalam sekejap. Dengan menggunakan darahnya dalam wujud muda, bisa mempermuda seseorang ke wujud si pemakan buah iblis pada saat itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Kau mau bilang bahwa… Vinsmoke mengancam balik Big Mom? Seperti itu?" Ini mengejutkanku. Sejak kapan ayah menggunakan metode ini? Ini sinting. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Memanipulasi usia seperti itu, pada dasarnya, juga tidak dapat dibenarkan sama sekali.

Jika ada satu hal yang aku yakini akan kebenarannya adalah air mata perempuan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyangkalnya… **Tidak akan pernah lagi.**

Untuk sekelebat ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu. Saat dimana mentorku yang terkasih meneteskan air matanya, tepat dihadapanku. Air matanya yang pertama kali… dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penuh mukjizat itu. Ia menangis, meminta maaf padaku… Memohon padaku untuk lebih memikirkan akan yang terbaik bagi diriku sendiri, menjadi sedikit lebih egois.

Satu hal yang kusesali, aku tidak mengindahkannya langsung pada saat itu, lebih mementingkan posisi serta takdirku sebagai salah satu penerus Vinsmoke dan Germa 66. Mencoba untuk sekali lagi menjadi 'anak yang baik'…

Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat.

Aku meraih kedua lengan Purin-chan, mengeratkan dekapan telapakku, memastikan tatapan si gadis tertuju padaku. "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku akan menolongmu. Aku akan menolong Mama. Aku akan menghentikan ayah dan organisasi. Aku tidak akan meragukan air mata perempuan sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin hidup menanggung penyesalan itu sekali lagi. Tidak untukmu, tidak untuk Nami-san, tidak sekali lagi untuk _Odes-san_!"

"S-Sanji-san…!" Hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat terukir keluar dari mulut mungil Purin-chan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

Saat itu tak ada pikiran apapun yang bisa membuatku terbang akan mimisan, tak ada pikiran ngeres konyolku, dan tak ada lagi keraguan akan harga diriku. Semuanya kubuang. Semuanya kubuang agar tidak ada penyesalan kembali terulang. Agar tidak ada lagi nyawa orang yang kusayangi kembali melayang.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku akan menghentikan ayah. Apapun yang terjadi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pernikahan akan diadakan hari ini. Persis tujuh hari semenjak aku meninggalkan Nami-san, Chopper, dan Brook di Zou. Ini adalah hari keempat aku berada di pulau Whole Cake. Sesuai janji pernikahan akan diadakan di pulau ini juga, dengan mendatangkan besan dari kelaurga mempelai pria sebagai undangan _VVIP_.

Kegilaan ini masih akan terus berlanjut.

Tadi pagi aku mendengar kabar bahwa Luffy dan beberapa orang lainnya telah menyusup ke pulau ini. Kru Topi Jerami menghancurkan Tarte #21 - #28 sepanjang perjalanannya kesini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiarkan mereka menyelundup masuk tanpa adanya penjagaan, dan tentunya membuat Mama naik pitam. Namun mereka tidak dapat menemukan kapal Topi Jerami untuk suatu alasan.

…

Tidak dapat menemukan? Bukankah tadi mereka informasikan sempat melihatnya? Apakah maksudnya menghilang? Menghilang…?

Tidak mungkin. Ini gila! Aku hampir berteriak lantang, penuh akan ketidakpercayaan dengan deduksi cepatku.

Itu _**pasti**_ Nami-san, dan ia pasti menyembunyikan Sunny menggunakan Mirage Tempo!

Nami-san disini?!

Dibanding senang, untuk suatu alasan kecemasanku berubah tanpa ujung. K-kesenangan itu ada, jujur saja. Ia datang menjemputku?! T-tidak! Sial, aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padanya?! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berlari turun dari kamarku (dan juga kamar Purin-chan), menuju lantai terbawah hanya untuk disambut oleh Capone dan anak buahnya.

"Tampaknya penjemputmu sudah tiba, Kuroashi- _wakadana_?" Aku merasa panggilannya kepadaku barusan hampir condong lebih kepada ejekan. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku melangkah lebar kearahnya, meraih kerah kemeja rapinya. "Capone, dimana mereka?! Dan berhenti memangilku seperti itu!"

"Kenyataannya kau memang menjadi tuan kami sekarang. He he he." Ia tertawa kecil dari balik sigaret yang diapit diantara giginya. "Masalahnya kita belum bisa menemukan tikus-tikus kecilmu itu. Tapi sampai mana kira-kira mereka dapat bersembunyi hingga tuan besar menemukannya. Kecuali mereka memiliki Haki Pengamatan yang lebih baik dariku atau keluargamu, hanya masalah waktu hingga mereka berhasil ditemukan. Ku hu hu. Jangan macam-macam, terima saja nasibmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah menyentuh mereka seujung jaripun!"

Aku terus berlari keluar kastil, meninggalkan Capone dan anak buahnya, juga seluruh bawahan Big Mom beserta beberapa komandan yang saat ini tengah bersiap untuk menyambut Ayahku. Aku tak begitu menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan Purin-chan juga sedari pagi tadi. Ini aneh.

Tapi aku harus menemukan Nami-san dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Mama. Apalagi ayahku.

Aku menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam penuh berkeliling dari pelabuhan sampai hutan mint berbalut gula putih dibelakang kastil Mama. Aku tidak dapat menemukan Nami-san ataupun Luffy dimanapun juga.

Apakah kabar itu benar? Atau hanya bayangan saja? Aku tak bisa habis pikir. Disela napasku yang terengah-engah, aku kembali terdiam.

Ini membuatku jengkel. Mengapa mereka sampai kesini? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan kembali. Apa Nami-san dan yang lainnya tidak menyampaikannya pada tim Luffy yang baru tiba dari Dressrosa?

Aku khawatir akan keselamatan mereka. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugasku.

Sial.

Aku berhenti berpikir, terdiam seribu bahasa. Hujan salju gulali kapas ini masih menimpaku dari atas.

Sial…

Kalian sampai repot-repot menyusulku, tanpa memperdulikan perkataanku!? Dasar…

Aku senang.

Terima kasih, Nami-san… Luffy.

Sekali lagi aku menyalakan sepuntung rokok, dan menyelipkannya diantara kedua bibir. "Sanji-san," Aku merasa mendengar bisikan dari suatu tempat, agak keatas. Maka aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mengarahkan pandanganku ke pepohonan yang tinggi. Aku tak percaya ini.

"P-Pedro?!" Langkahku termundurkan oleh sosok yang hampir tak kasat mata itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pedro melompat turun, untuk sekali lagi melompat ke ketinggian pohon dengan membawaku dalam gepitan lengan kuatnya. Sungguh cepat, kegesitannya ini tak bisa kupungkiri. Ketika kami sudah mendarat pada satu dahan pohon, ia membuka pembicaraan. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sanji-san. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri bilamana terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap penyelamat kaumku!"

"Aku tak percaya ini!" Sahutku. "Kenapa kau sampai kesini?!"

Pedro tersenyum. "Luffy-san, Nami-san, Baron tulang, dan juga Chopper-sensei, mereka semua tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku dan Carrot juga mewakili kampung kami untuk menyelamatkanmu dari tempat ini."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Aku kehilangan sumpah serapahku. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan oleh Robin-chan di Enies Lobby dulu? Perasaan yang berat ini menimpaku dengan rasa syukur tiada dua. Namun ketakutan tiada tara ini juga menderaku. Kenapa mereka tidak mendengarkanku? Sekali lagi aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku tak bisa merespon apapun atas penjelasan Pedro, tapi yang jelas satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah,

"Terima kasih."

Dengan itu aku berdiam sementara dengan Pedro selagi Mink jaguar tersebut menjelaskan rencana awal mereka.


	6. Chapter 6

Halo, para pembaca sekalian. Crow disini. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas review yang masuk. Maaf banget krn updatenya agak telat, saya sibuk kerja haha. Chapter kali ini saya buat lumayan panjang. Selamat libur panjang ya!

Chapter 6

"Apa-apaan ini, Vinsmoke Sanji?!" Salah satu putra Mama menyalak padaku, persis ketika aku untuk sekali lagi menapakkan kakiku di kastil milik sang Yonko. "Apa kau yang membawa mereka untuk mengacau di hari yang penting ini?!"

Aku, dilain pihak, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Aku sempat begitu berharap agar mereka tidak datang kesini, tidak mengikutiku. Aku tidak ingin satu hal berbahaya terjadi pada diri mereka. Tidak sedikitpun. Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki muka apabila sesuatu menimpa nakama-nakamaku. Namun, disisi lain, aku merasa senang. Aku begitu tersentuh karena mereka mau kemari menjemputku

Cih, Sanji, bulatkan pikiran dan tekadmu sekali-sekali!

Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa... Aku tidak ingin mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, namun dilain pihak aku tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayan kru Mama. _Tidak_ untuk saat ini.

Pedro sudah menjelaskan rencana mereka padaku. Sulit dipercaya, Luffy setuju untuk tidak berbuat kebisingan agar rencana mereka berjalan sempurna hingga akhir. Mereka benar-benar berniat untuk membawaku kembali Aku tersentuh. Tapi

Tapi, masalahnya tidak semudah itu. Ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang mereka pikirkan.

Aku mengatakan kepada Pedro, jika ia bertemu dengan Luffy dan yang lainnya untuk menyampaikan pesan dariku. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku juga menyampaikan kepadanya bahwa aku mengenal baik apa yang akan Luffy lawan nantinya bila ia sembrono. Tentu saja itu bila situasi berubah menjadi paling buruk, yang mana tidak pernah kuharapkan sedikitpun.

"Aku yakinkan pada kalian ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah." Itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari mulutku. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin membahayakan teman-temanku, dan aku juga tidak bisa memberikan jaminan apapun pada family Mama.

Setidaknya aku bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Paling tidak membuatku memiliki waktu untuk bertemu ayah dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku tahu, upayaku ini hampir percuma mengingat orang seperti apakah ayahku. Dan apa yang ia komandai selama ini. Tapi kegilaan ini... Kesintingan ini harus selesai. Kedua kakakku tak dapat diharapkan. Hanya aku yang bisa.

Aura dingin menimpa tubuhku. Ambisi yang dingin menusuk bagaikan baja yang membeku di tengah malam, memaksa tubuhku untuk mengalirkan keringat kengerian untuk pertama setelah sekian lama. Bagaikan ditekan oleh Haki sang Penguasa, tubuhku seolah ditindih oleh beban berat yang tak dapat kutangani. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali kurasakan. Dia datang.

Seseorang berpakaian rapi, selayaknya diriku yang selalu ingin tampil prima, lengkap dengan dasi hitam dan jas necis yang menempel pas pada tubuhnya menampilkan efek memalsukan untuk pria separuh baya. Kedua alismatanya melingkar pada kedua ujung, mengikuti pola yang serupa dengan milikku. Namun bertolak belakang dengan simetris lingkaran spiral alisku. Bisa dikatakan bertolak belakang.

Kedua matanya tajam, bagaikan seekor predator yang sedang mengamati mangsanya. Kumis dan janggut pirang-emas berlapis putih rambut-rambut tua menciptakan kesan senior dan disegani dari dirinya. Rambutnya membelah menyamping, sebatas diatas kepala saja, menciptakan penampilan yang rapih dan elegan. Sebatang sigaret terapit pada giginya untuk melengkapi penampilan gagah dan berbahanya.

Kedua bibirku bergetar, hampir tak berani mengucapkan tidak, bahkan membisikkan namanya saja hampir membuatku kecut. Namun senyum teror yang diberikan pria itu membuatku muak dan kesal, namun begitu kasual dan akrab, mencerminkan dirinya dengan kepercayaan diri bak dewa. "Vinsmoke Reiji!" Desisku, singkat.

Ia menyengir, kedua mata semakin tajam. Suaranya keluar dengan sedikit serak namun begitu menekan, memberikan kesan otoriter sang _führer_ kepada bawahannya. "Apakah begitu caramu memanggil ayahmu sekarang, setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu... Hm, putraku **Sanji**?"

Secara sistematis, ia memanglah seorang führer. Brengsek... Berhenti bergetar, kakiku!

-oOo-

Nami s POV

Apapun itu yang kupikirkan, tidak ada satu pun kata-kataku yang dapat mendeskripsikan Purin tanpa berpikir subjektif. Aku merasa sedikit kesal, melihat sosok gadis ini yang, selain imut, juga memancarkan pesona cantik, dewasa, dan sensual.

Aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya, tapi, aku merasa iri.

Jadi ini dia, perempuan yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi istri Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun, si _aho-baka_ itu?!

Eh ?

Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak, _aku kesal_ karena Purin begitu manis tiada tara. Kedua bibir mungil dan berisi miliknya tidak diragukan lagi bisa membuat jutaan lelaki mabuk kepayang. Aku tidak tahu, lebih cantik siapa, Boa Hancock sang Sichibukai atau Purin, si putri ke-35 bajak laut besar Big Mom.

Kalau aku boleh jujur (aku sendiri bahkan tidak ingin mengakuinya), aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan Purin ini.

Apapun itu yang orang lain pikirkan, gadis ini sangat layak mendapatkan Sanji-kun. Pria perhatian, pemuja perempuan, necis, modis, dan koki nomor satu di seluruh lautan Siapa yang tidak menginginkan pria sempurna dan pemanja perempuan seperti itu ?

…

Kenapa aku terdiam ? Ayo katakan sesuatu, Nami!

"H-Hai?" _Haaa?!_ Kenapa seolah seperti aku bertanya barusan? Ini tidak masuk akal. Bisa tidak untuk fokus barang sesaat saja, kepalaku?

Ini aneh, semenjak aku bertemu Purin beberapa saat yang lalu, kedua dengkulku menjadi ngilu dan sedikit bergetar. Serasa tak kuat berdiri.

Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan terkalahkan ini? T-tidak, apa yang diriku pikirkan di saat-saat seperti ini? Prioritas utama kami adalah merebut kembali Sanji-kun. Kami tidak mungkin berlayar tanpanya. Perjalanan melarat dan kekeringan beberapa hari yang lalu, lengkap dengan minimnya uang dan bahan makanan yang dibuang-buang percuma oleh si _kampret_ Luffy sudah menjadi cukup bukti bahwa peran Sanji-kun sangat penting demi berlangsungnya kelompok Topi Jerami.

Apapun yang terjadi aku akan merebutnya kembali dari Purin m-maksudku, Big Mom! Dan kami akan berlayar kembali!

"Dorobo-Neko no Nami." Suara mungil Purin memecahkan pusaran tak berujung pikiranku.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa kepalaku serasa kacau seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini seumur-umur. Tidak ketika Robin berniat meninggalkan kami, tidak ketika Zoro menghilang tepat dihadapan kami saat insiden dua tahun lalu dengan Bartholomew Kuma, juga tidak ketika aku nyaris mati di dalam tubuh Sanji-kun gara-gara ulah Ceasar.

Kenapa kepalaku diisi oleh ambisi untuk merebut kembali Sanji-kun? "I-iya?" Sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat merespon seperti orang bodoh. Sekarang gadis ini pasti akan menyebutku aneh.

Uuh, jadi seperti ini yang dialami setiap harinya oleh Sanji-kun? Disebut aneh, meski merasa dirimu normal.

Melihat suatu hal dari perspektif yang berbeda, anehnya, membuat kedua mataku terbuka. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memperalat seseorang.

Itu bila kami bisa pergi dari sini, tentunya.

"Apa kau datang untuk membawa Sanji-san kembali?" Pertanyaan polosnya membuatku terdiam. Sanji-san? Maksudmu, Sanji- _ **kun**_?

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena dia adalah nakama kami." Aku mencoba menjawabnya dengan pasti dan senetral mugkun, namun getaran pada kakiku ini tidaklah palsu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih salah satu dari trio penakut. Jangan berharap banyak padaku. "Dia pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa sepertujuan kaptennya. Tentu saja, sebagai bajak laut, kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Aku mengerti." Gadis ini sangat tenang dan diluar perkiraanku. Begitu dewasa. Malah aku yang merasa menjadi seperti anak-anak. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu marah marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku berpikir, punya hak apa aku untuk marah disaat seperti ini? "Nampaknya Sanji-san memang nakama kalian yang sangat berharga, hingga kalian sampai diam-diam seperti ini memasuki area kawasan milik salah satu Yonko."

Ia tersenyum tipis.

…

Tapi, perasaan yang agak panas ini apa?

Apakah aku marah karena Sanji-kun pergi meninggalkan kami? Apakah aku marah karena merasa iri pada Purin? Ataukah aku marah karena keegoisanku sendiri cemburu pada kepolosan, kecantikan, dan kedewasaannya?

Ini mengesalkan. Berpikir bahwa kau sudah begitu baik dan cakap, begitu terampil dan sangat efisien dalam segala hal, namun ketika kau membuka matamu, dan mencerminkan dirimu terhadap orang lain, kau akan tersadar bahwa selama ini hanya hidup didalam dunia milik kita sendiri. Dunia delusional dimana diri kita adalah penguasanya. Seseorang yang paling sempurna.

Mengapa aku begitu egois? Aku tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang kupunya. Seperti manusia pada umumnya, mereka mulai menghargai sesuatu ketika mereka telah merasakan kehilangan yang amat menusuk.

Bellemere...

...Dan sekarang, Sanji-kun.

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku. Tidak lagi. Dan senyum terakhir Sanji-kun yang diberikannya pada kami tempo hari itu, seperti mengingatkanku pada pengorbanan Bellemere. Bau asap rokok yang terakhir itu, dengan sedikit bau seafood yang dipancarkan dari tubuh mereka.

Sama. semuanya sama. Dan keegoisan mereka juga ketulusan mereka untuk berkorban nyawa demi melindungi seseorang juga. Mereka terlalu mirip. Aku hampir tak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi aku selalu mengerti, senyuman tulus untuk membuang segalanya demi melindungi seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

Sanji-kun membuatku gila pada malam itu. Ingatanku terus mengulang hari dimana ibuku meninggal. Membuatku takut, meringkih, dan menangis. Merasa tak memiliki pegangan, tak kuat melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya. Bahwa dunia ini kejam. Dunia ini dingin. Dan untuk kedua kalinya merasakan hal yang hampir identikal membuat perutku mual, serasa ingin muntah.

Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya? Ini tidak rasional.

Kali ini Purin tersenyum hangat, aku dapat merasakannya. Mataku tertuju pada ketiga bola mata cantiknya yang tak bergeming menatapku.

"Dan perasaanmu itu pun, Dorobo-neko no Nami, terlukis begitu nyata di mataku."

-bersambung

AN:

Führer: Komando tertinggi suatu pasukan. Untuk lebih lanjut boleh browse sendiri ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita kita hampir memasuki klimaksnya. Tetap mohon kerjasamanya ya, dan maaf kalau sekali lagi update-nya agak lama.

 **Chapter 7**

Segala tentang dirinya adalah momok bagiku. Masa lalu kelam... Sebuah mimpi buruk. Pilihan terburuk, yang mana salah sedikit saja langkahku... jauh sedikit saja langkahku, akan berakhir sama seperti dirinya.

Vinsmoke Reiji. Pria berumur 56 tahun, bertubuh atletis dan seorang pembunuh handal serta bertangan dingin. Pria berotak brilian berkaliber seorang jenius dengan IQ 200 ini menguasa banyak strategi perang. Dari sabotase negara sampai menghasut peperangan antar kerajaan bukanlah hal aneh atau bahkan sulit bagi seorang Reiji.

Ia merupakan seorang Arsitek Mahakarya Kegelapan.

Dan... itu semua ia turunkan kepadaku. Bahkan sampai saat ini, hampir semua hal yang ia wariskan masih mendarah daging… Tak bisa kupungkiri sama sekali. Dibalik getaran nadi ini, darahnya mengalir dengan pasti didalam tubuhku.

Tapi aku sudah diberikan jalan untuk keluar. Sebuah pilihan. Tidak seperti kedua kakakku, aku menapaki jalan yang berbeda dari mereka semua.

Jika bukan karena Odessa-san, aku pasti masih akan berada dibawah bayang-bayang Reiji... Bersimbah darah, pengkhianatan, dan mayat. Tidak ratusan, tidak pula ribuan. Melainkan jutaan korban yang akan kuinjak-injak nantinya bilamana aku masih menjadi seorang Vinsmoke.

"Ada apa, putraku?" Reiji melebarkan kedua lengannya kepadaku, berharap untuk disambut dengan hal serupa olehku. "Tidak 'kah kau kangen, rindu atau semacamnya kepadaku?"

"Hmph, satu-satunya orang yang kurindukan saat ini adalah Nami-san. Aku sudah menekankan bahwa aku bukanlah Vinsmoke lagi, dan Vinsmoke Reiji, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Aku mendominasi ketakutanku terhadapnya. Aku bukan lagi Sanji, si bocah kecil yang didoktrin oleh keluarganya. Aku juga bukan lagi Sanji, bocah ingusan yang dibentuk untuk menjadi pemimpin organisasi kriminal super rahasia Pemerintah Dunia.

Aku adalah Sanji, koki kelompok Topi Jerami. Hingga mati sekalipun.

Sudah tidak ada jalan kembali. Kuserahkan semuanya pada darah yang telah diwariskannya kepadaku ini, kecerdikan dan otak strategisku ini. Untuk kebaikan, untuk kebebasan. Untuk Ibu dan Odessa-san.

Kesunyian bagaikan menamparkan wajahku dengan lengkingannya yang tak ada dua. Denyut jantungku serasa berdegum kencang membelah udara yang stagnan ini. Mungkin mereka semua dapat mendengarnya.

Aku menunggu jawaban Reiji, tapi aku tidak dapat membaca raut wajah itu. Aku tak bisa membacanya sama sekali! Apa maksudnya ini? Aku mendecak frustasi. Reiji keparat. Pembunuh kelas puncak memang bukan main. Bahkan sampai ekspresinya 'pun tak dapat dibaca.

"Nami?" Melainkan Reiji, aku mendengar suara kakak pertamaku. "Nami itu... maksudmu perempuan berambut jeruk diatas kapal bunga matahari itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat darahku mendidih. Darimana si keparat kakakku mengetahuinya? "Darimana kau mengetahuinya, Shoji?"

Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku itu tersenyum dingin. "Entahlah, Sanji- _kun_." Aku sudah lebih dari tahu... nada akhiran '-kun' yang ditekankannya padaku barusan memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"Kau bertemu dengan Nami-san, Shoji?!" Seharusnya aku mengerti untuk tidak terbawa emosi alur pembicaraan keluargaku. Namun sayangnya aku sepenuhnya menyadari hal tersebut ketika sudah terlambat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan rasa hormatmu sedikit padaku dan ayah, hm?" Masih tersenyum, ia menurunkan tudung kepalanya. "Dan tentunya kita bisa mengobrol secara baik-baik. Sebagai keluarga."

Aku membuang pandanganku darinya, kekesalan mulai bertumpuk. "Keluargaku... semuanya sudah mati 14 tahun yang lalu. Dan lalu, bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau membawa-bawa keberadaan nakama-ku sebagai topik pembicaraan!" Aku menggeramkan kedua kepalan tanganku. "Terutama... bila kalian yang mengatakannya, sekelompok **pembunuh berdarah dingin**."

Aku berdesis, dan aku juga menyadari mood ruangan yang berubah dengan drastisnya. Persetan dengan pernikahan. Bahkan kru Mama sekalipun tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh untuk menenangkan kami, para Vinsmoke. Belum lagi keberadaan Purin-chan yang belum dapat mereka temukan, aku sempat mendengar bisik-bisik bahwa pernikahan dan pesta teh ini akan kacau pada akhirnya.

"Begitu." Reiji angkat bicara. "Jadi kau masih dendam mengenai kematian Odessa?"

Aku merasakan dan mendengar dengan jelas putusnya urat kesabaranku.

 **Beraninya** , beraninya bajingan ini mengucapkan nama Odes-san seenak keningnya sendiri?! Aku menunjukkan satu jari telunjukku kepadanya, tatapan tajam menusuk wajah setengah abad Reiji. "Jangan. Jangan pernah kau sebut nama itu sekali lagi, pembunuh..."

Hilang sudah tekadku untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan ayah. "Jangan pernah mengucapkan namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu, **Vinsmoke Reiji** —!"

Aku melompat, dan menyalakan _Diable Jambe_ di udara. "Kau tidak tahu betapa kuatnya aku menahan dendamku ini kepadamu! 14 tahun aku mengubur amarahku demi Odes-san... demi permintaan terakhirnya kepadaku!" Aku menghentakkan tendangan kuatku ke pipinya, berniat menghempaskannya ke lautan sana. " **Joue Strike**!"

Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia berdiri kokoh bagaikan menara tak bergeming dihadapanku. Ini bukanlah trik murahan pengerasan tubuh seperti milik CP9... juga bukan pertahanan kuat _Bushokouka_ haki seperti yang digunakan mantan komandan G5, si Vergo keparat itu.

Ini adalah teknik rahasia bertarung Germa 66 yang dikuasai oleh para petinggi. Aku tak tahu apa ini, dan bagaimana mereka bisa berdiri sekuat ini setelah menerima tendangan kuatku yang berbalut Diable Jambe.

"Kkkh, k-kakiku...!"

Aku mendarat dengan satu kaki, terpincang-pincang, selagi kaki kananku masih mati rasa akibat benturan kuat yang kulakukan barusan. Aku masih mengernyit ketika akhirnya tersadarkan dengan kepalan kuat Shoji menempel di pipiku. Aku memuntahkan darah selagi melayang terpental ke sudut lain dari aula penyambutan. "Oi oi, Shoji. Kita tidak mau kalau mempelai prianya nampak seperti terpaksa menikah, 'kan? Bahkan hanya karena memar kecil saja di wajahnya bisa mengubah persepsi para tamu nantinya."

Aku berusaha berdiri dari reruntuhan dinding tempatku mendarat dengan sangat keras. Aku melihat Shoji menggeleng selagi menghela napas panjangnya. " _Yare yare_ , dengan semua tingkahmu melarikan diri itu... dengan pengorbanan **Odessa** terhadapmu, kau masih selemah ini, adik kecilku." Shoji berkomentar. Ia melap buku-buku jarinya dengan sapu tangan putih yang diambilnya dari balik saku celana. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, main bajak laut-bajak lautan dengan teman-temanmu?"

Berhenti mengucapkan nama itu, dan mau sampai kapan si brengsek ini menghina nakama-nakamaku?

Tapi kekuatan yang dimiliki si keparat ini memang bukan main.

Kukatakan saja, seluruh waktuku bersama dengan si tua Zeff tidak sepenuhnya hanya untuk mempertajam kemampuanku sebagai seorang koki, melainkan juga sebagai seorang petarung.

Zeff adalah petarung yang hebat... setidaknya dulu sebelum ia kehilangan kakinya. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu untukku adalah memberikanku saran serta masukan mengenai teknik _Akaashi_ -nya. Aku menyerapnya dengan cukup cepat. Entah itu dikarenakan pengajaran Zeff yang keras namun begitu dekat dan perhatian, atau karena memang semata-mata instingku sebagai seorang pembunuh yang telah merasuk ke sumsum tulang.

Apapun itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan tangan ini untuk membunuh lagi.

Tangan ini akan kugunakan hanya untuk **memberi**... melayani dan menyayangi.

Aku bersumpah kepada mereka semua yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk melindungiku, bahwa aku akan berjalan di jalan yang kuanggap benar. Inilah jalan yang benar... jalan yang kutapaki bersama dengan nakamaku. Kami berjalan secara perlahan, namun pasti. Di jalan ini juga aku bertemu dengan mereka yang ingin kulindungi, nyawa dan impian mereka semua.

Ada satu titik dimana aku merasa bahwa impian mereka telah menjadi impianku juga.

Aku sangat menantikan dimana Luffy sampai di Raftel dan menjadi Raja bajak laut. Aku akan membuatkan traktiran terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya nanti, pasti... Traktiran yang bahkan akan membuatnya takjub tak percaya.

Aku percaya bahwa peta dunia Nami-san belum kumplit tanpa All Blue-ku. Aku akan menemaninya kesana, dan akan kupastikan ia sampai di All Blue juga hingga akhir... menemaninya menyelesaikan gambar dunia ini.

Si marimo itu tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah merupakan ahli pedang terhebat saat ini, hanya si _Taka-no-me_ yang dapat mengimbanginya. Usopp juga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi pria pemberani. Ia hanya butuh pengakuan, yang tak ia sadari juga selama ini, kami semua sudah mengakuinya dalam hening.

Chopper adalah dokter jenius. Ilmu yang didapatnya dari si nenek sihir dan kebaikan hati seorang manusia dari ayah angkatnya akan mengantarkannya menciptakan Panacea. Aku juga penasaran dengan rahasia dunia ini. Robin-chan akan menceritakannya pada dunia. Franky dan Sunny, juga Brook dan Laboon. Aku akan menyediakan makanan bergizi untuk mereka semua agar impian mereka terwujud.

"Bajak laut-bajak lautan?" Aku berdiri secara perlahan, kepala dan pipiku masih nyut-nyutan. "Memangnya kau tahu apa, Shoji? Permainan katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" Aku meludahkan sisa-sisa darah dari rongga mulutku, memberikannya tatapan serius, yang kusadari, membuat si kakak tidak bergunaku itu tertegun dan terdiam. "Jangan meremahkan orang-orang yang berjalan dibawah bendera tengkorak!"

Ini adalah kondisi hidup dan mati yang sebenarnya. Situasi yang sudah lama tak kurasakan semenjak ditolong oleh Odes-san dan si tua Zeff. Disini impian mereka berdua kutangguhkan... ketetapan hatiku juga kutangguhkan.

Sedari dulu Shoji merupakan pria bertemperamen buruk. Dia tak akan segan menghabisi seorang perempuan, sifat natural yang diturunkan ayah semenjak ia, aku yakin, masih seonggok orok. Tentu saja ia akan menjadi manusia tega seperti itu karena dia tak lebih dari mesin pembunuh yang diciptakan ayah dan organisasi.

Di satu sisi aku mengasihaninya, di sisi lain aku selalu takut akan dirinya. Sosok berambut emas dan identik dengan diriku itu melangkah maju. Aku tak akan mundur. Aku akan menghentikan keluargaku dan organisasi disini.

Shoji menggemertakkan buku-buku jarinya satu sama lainnya. Aku tahu ini akan menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan si keparat Doflmaningo tempo hari. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Sanji, karena sudah melawan keluargamu dan organisasi sendiri."

"Maju sini, keparat." Aku memantikkan korek elektrikku, dan memberikan rokokku satu hisapan panjang sebelum membuang asapnya ke udara. "Akan kutunjukkan kepada kalian, bagaimana perompak lautan seperti kami seratus kali lebih baik dari anjing pemerintah dunia seperti kalian."

Reiji menyengir geli mendengar pernyataanku barusan. "Perompak lautan? Ku hu hu... Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sanji. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut seperti si sinting Roger itu?"

" **Kaptenku, Monkey D. Luffy 'lah pria yang akan menjadi sang Raja bajak laut.** "

Tidak hanya para Vinsmoke dan anggota organisasi, seluruh kru Mama dan Capone juga tertegun luar biasa. Aula tengah peyambutan tamu ini terdiam seribu bahasa. Napas mereka seolah terhenti karena oksigen yang serasa berhenti menyediakan udara untuk dihirup. Mereka membeku.

Tak sedikit orang yang takut mengucapkannya dengan lantang, dan tak banyak juga orang yangmenganggapnya remeh sehingga mengesampingkannya begitu saja.

Sepak terjang Gold Roger pasti juga sampai ke telinga Reiji dan organisasi, dan mereka pasti sepenuhnya sadar orang seperti apakah Roger. Dan mukjizat ajaib seperti apakah 'Semangat dari D.' itu. Mereka memang tak ingin menunjukkannya, tapi di dalam hati mereka percaya dengan 'ancaman' yang dibawa keturunan D. seperti Luffy.

Kru Mama terdiam, tak percaya, murka, jengkel, semua macam kekesalan berbaur menjadi satu. Mereka pasti menyadari pernyataanku barusan layaknya pernyataan perang kepada kru bajak laut Big Mom sepenuhnya, namun disisi lain, Shoji, Reiji, dan seluruh anggota organisasi tertawa lantang.

Seperti kataku tadi, mereka dalam hati mengakui keberadaan sang raja bajak laut, namun memilih untuk menyeremehkannya.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kepalamu itu nampaknya terbentur dengan cukup kuat, Sanji!" Seru Shoji, masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si bajak laut cacat Zeff itu kepadamu?!"

Butuh beberapa saat agar seluruh anggota organisasi menyelesaikan tawa besar mereka masing-masing. Butuh beberapa saat pula agar seluruh kru Mama mengurunkan niat memulai peperangan mereka dengan organisasi. Dan butuh beberapa saat pula agar amarahku tak meledak dan melelehkan pulau ini dengan 'apiku'.

"Kau tahu, apa yang paling kubenci diatas dunia ini?" Aku mengangkat tiga jariku. "Pria yang menyakiti _ladies_ dan orang yang menghina Zeff. Tapi yang paling kunistai adalah mereka semua yang menertawakan impian berharga sahabatku.

Kau akan mati olehku, _bung_."

-bersambung

AN: Keluarga Vinsmoke dan organisasi melakukan ketiga-tiganya sekaligus, GG. Kalimat Sanji yang terakhir bagusnya pakai bahasa inggris: "You're dead meat, _man_." Karena bingung, jadi begini aja deh. Susahnya gitu kalo kosakata lokal. Dimain-maininnya sulit. Semoga kalian memakluminya.

Chapter berikutnya adalah masa lalu Sanji dari POV Nami. Bagaimana caranya, kok bisa? Dan juga siapa itu Odessa akan terjawab. Tungguin aja :wink wink:


	8. Chapter 8

Halo pembaca sekalian! Maaf banget ya karena update-nya sangat lama. Real Life catches up with me, and I just can't simply ignored it. Sucks. Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini dibuat cukup panjang. Mohon diperhatikan sekali lagi, bahwa ini adalah headcanon. Yang pasti akan berbeda dengan rute yang akan Oda ambil utk Whole Cake Island/Big Mom arc.

PS: Nami's looking soo gorgeous with Gretel's/Octoberfest outfit. So much love! And so much Sannami to be unveiled by Oda! Dari kesemuanya Cuma Nami yang memberikan perhatian lebih dan mendorong tim menyelamatkan Sanji!

Untuk tambahan saja, kalau kalian penggemar berat Sannami, dan mengaku sebagai shipper nomor satu Sannami (LIKE ME! Ehhm,) saya sangat mengajurkan kamu utk mencari 'Crazy Sanji/Nami theory' di tumblr milik sanjiasfsincedayone. Such mindblowing theory came up from evidence of cover chapters and Sannami's moments in manga so far.

Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Vinsmoke Sanji, The Origin: Part 1 Prelude**

 **Nami's POV**

Aku selalu menegaskan kepada teman-temanku... Aku memang sudah menjadi (agak) sedikit kuat dari dua tahun yang lalu, tapi aku masihlah penakut. Aku dan Usopp juga Chopper masih bisa dikategorikan trio penakut meski sudah di-upgrade dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang telah kami asah saat kami terpisah-pisah.

Terutama bila lawan yang kuhadapi memiliki kemampuan aneh yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali. Disaat seperti ini yang paling pas adalah Sanji-kun. Kudengar ia sangat handal memancing emosi lawan sehingga pertarungan berubah alur menjadi keuntungannya sendiri. Meski aku tak pernah melihat dirinya bertarung sama sekali, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku percaya akan hal itu.

Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan!? Situasi ini sangat gawat, tidak harusnya aku berdiam disini dengan Purin yang nampak seolah berniat membunuhku!

Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan pertolongan nakamaku sama sekali.

Kini semua tergantung padaku. Apakah aku harus bertarung?

"Tidak perlu takut, Dorobo-neko no Nami," bagaikan menebak isi kepalaku, Purin angkat bicara dari balik bibirnya yang padat. Ia menempelkan satu tangannya pada kepalaku, menatapku lurus.

Aku harus memekik ngeri melihat ketiga mata Purin yang berubah putih, nampak bersinar dengan begitu mistisnya. "T-tunggu, apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?! Tunggu!"

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Sanji-san, bukan?"

Pertanyaannya berbisik tulus, terdengar begitu jernih di kedua telingaku. Berbalut suara sendu dan sedih dari seorang gadis remaja. Mungkin aku hanya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak lagi, tapi senyuman tipis gadis dihadapanku ini tidaklah berbohong. "Percayalah padaku. Ini adalah kekuatanku." Ia mengangguk sekali sebelum diriku kembali tenang, terduduk diatas kedua kakiku yang tersimpuh dengan paksa diatas lantai balkoni. "Kurasa, karena Sanji-san benar-benar berarti bagimu, kau harus mengintip sedikit masa lalunya."

"Masa lalunya? Apa maksudmu—t-tidak, ini tidak boleh!" Aku berusaha melawan. Apakah ia akan memperlihatkan kehidupan kelam Sanji-kun dulu? Ini melanggar privasi, apa yang harus kukatakan nantinya pada Sanji-kun?

Purin tak langsung menjawab. Ia nampaknya mengerti dengan rontaanku. Raut wajahnya terkesan merasa bersalah juga, dibuktikan dengan kerutan pilu kedua alis matanya. "Aku paham itu sepenuhnya, tapi... harus kukatakan, tak ada pria setulus Sanji-san diluar sana. Ia pasti akan memaafkanmu, karena ia memang ingin menceritakan ini semua pada kalian juga nantinya... terutama kepadamu."

"…Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

Ia kembali mengangguk. "Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Petualangan kalian, hubungan kalian... Tentang dirimu juga, dan... masa lalu kelamnya.

Tenangkan dirimu, Dorobo-neko no Nami... biarkan tubuhmu rileks dan persilahkan aku memasuki kepalamu."

Rasanya bagaikan dicubit dengan menggunakan gunting kuku... Sangat ngilu—juga sakit, memang, kuakui itu. Tapi itu hanya sesaat—hanya sedetik. Jadi itu bukan jadi masalah besar bagiku.

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku merasa bagaikan berada ditengah-tengah ruang angkasa, melayang dengan begitu ringannya. Aku menyadarinya kini diriku dikelilingi oleh milyaran bintang dan banyaknya galaksi. Cincin-cincin cantik mengitari beberapa planet, sampai debu-debu antariksa menghiasi ujung katulistiwa tanpa batas alam semesta.

Aku harus berdecak kagum melihatnya. "Hai,"

Sapaan lembut Purin dapat kudengar dengan begitu jernih. Aku hampir memekik pelan melihat tampilan montok Purin tanpa balutan busana. Harus kukatakan tubuhnya sangat matang untuk seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari diriku sendiri bahkan. Ia menunjuk satu jarinya padaku, dan akupun kini memekik semakin kencang. TUBUHKU JUGA TELANJANG?!

"Tenang, tak akan ada yang melihatnya disini. Apa kau pikir orang biasa bisa masuk kedalam galaksi pikiran seperti ini?"

"Galaksi pikiran?" Masih agak risih, aku berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atas, dan juga bagian diantara pahaku.

"Ini didalam otakmu, tempat aku akan memproyeksikan bayangan masa lalu Sanji-san." Jawabnya dengan begitu santai. "Ini kekuatan buah iblisku—kekuatan buah iblis yang membuka mata ketigaku dan memberikanku kemampuan untuk membaca, memproyeksikan, bahkan sampai menghancurkan daya pikir seseorang. Semuanya tanpa susah payah sedikitpun."

Aku berdecak kagum. Syukurlah gadis ini tidak jahat.

"Aku bisa membacanya... pikiranmu barusan." Purin menghela napas pendek. "Aku selalu berada di posisi netral, selama ini. Tapi, curahan hati Sanji-san tadi malam telah membulatkan tekadku untuk membela pihak yang mana. Kau bisa menyebutku sekutu kalian saat ini."

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, namun entah mengapa aku menjabat tangannya. Aku melihat kesedihan dimatanya juga... apa yang telah ia alami selama ini, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat. "Panggil aku Nami."

Kedua pipinya merona, tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan kejutan sentuhanku padanya. "Charlotte Purin." Jawabnya, singkat.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia memberikan aba-aba bahwa persiapan telah selesai.

Dalam sekejap ruang antariksa disekitar kami menghilang, digantikan dengan langit terang benderang, lengkap dengan awan dan sinar matahari diatas sana.

"K-kita jatuuuhhh—!"

Atau... tidak? Tubuhku dan Purin melayang dengan begitu lues, kami terbang dengan begitu mudahnya bagaikan menggunakan sepasang sayap dibelakang punggung. "Kita hanyalah penampakan _astral_ , tidak akan pernah terluka, atau bahkan merasakan apapun. Saat ini yang bekerja dengan baik hanyalah tiga indera kita minus perasa dan sentuhan." Purin menjelaskan. Tanpa kusadari, kami sudah berada di satu bangunan besar... Apakah ini rumah Sanji-kun dulu?

"Kekuatanku akan memutar ulang ingatan Sanji-san ke pokok terpenting saja, beberapa insiden besar yang membuatnya bisa berada diatas kapal pesiar The Orbit dan mendirikan Baratie dengan seorang bajak laut tua Zeff." Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, Nami."

Aku menahannya pada pergelangan. "Jangan. Kau tetap disini." Aku menyadari Purin yang terkejut. Mungkin ia benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa aku akan mempersilakannya untuk tetap disini. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku, dan kau harus mengikuti egoku sekali-sekali." Aku memberikannya kedipan nakal.

Ia tersenyum.

Apakah aku pernah menekankan sebelumnya bahwa Purin memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis?

 _Drap drap drap._

Aku dan Purin dapat mendengar hentakan kaki mungil yang berlari disekitar lorong rumah mewah ini. Dari balik tangga, aku melihat seorang bocah berambut emas dan beralis lingkar berlari sambil memeluk beberapa buku 'super' tebal dalam dekapannya.

Aku tak percaya ini... Ini Sanji-kun?! I-imutnya—!

Aku mendengar tawa kecil Purin disebelahku. "Kau belum melihat ini?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya. Aku tidak berani mengintip isi kepalanya. M-maksudku yang satu ini karena Nami adalah nakamanya j-jadi,"

Aku menutup mulutnya dan mendesah maklum. "Aku mengerti."

Kami melayang mengikuti bocah berambut emas yang masih menyengirkan cengiran super bodoh yang pernah kulihat. Ia begitu senang sekali, nampaknya.

 _Buk._

Sanji-kun kecil terjatuh. Ia menabrak kaki seseorang yang cukup tinggi. "Astaga! M-maafkan saya, Sanji- _bochama_!"

Pelayannya, ya?

Sanji-kun dengan segera merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum kembali mengapitnya erat. Ia kembali berlari dan bersorak, masih sembari tersenyum. "Aku juga sedang terburu-buru, maaf ya, sudah menabrakmu!"

Aku tak percaya ini... Bukankah Sanji-kun adalah keturunan keluarga pembunuh? Keluarga petinggi teratas organisasi kriminal mistis, Germa 66? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu riang?

"Odes-san, Odes-san!"

" _Ara_ , Sanji?" Wanita berpakaian kemeja pas pada tubuhnya, dan mengenakan rok blazer ketat menyapa balik Sanji-kun. Aku dapat melihat wanita dewasa itu tengah mengapit sebatang rokok pada jalinan bibir berlipstik merahnya. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk, mengusap-usap kepala emas si bocah periang. "Hee, dapat buku baru lagi ya—?"

Sanji-kun mengangguk dengan riang, pipinya yang kemerah-merahan merona dengan terang. "Aku dapat beberapa buku dari pedagang yang ada di dermaga!" Ia berseru dengan begitu gembira.

"Apa?! Kau pergi ke dermaga sendirian lagi?" Wanita yang dipanggil Odes-san itu bertegak pinggang selagi masih bertumpu pada satu lutunya diatas lantai berkarpet mewah.

"Iya, iya. Lihat ini Odes-san! Ada buku Norland si Pembual! Aku selalu ingin membaca kisah petualangannya! Dan ini juga, buku bergambar sang Pangeran Katak dan juga ada kisah Putri Tidur! Aku mau membeli semua buku yang dibawanya, tapi aku tidak bawa cukup uang jajan."

Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti menghela napas. Jadi karena inilah, entah mengapa Sanji-kun seperti hidup di alam fantasi pikirannya. Bagaimana ia tidak keberatan diolok-olok seorang 'pangeran dari negeri orang bodoh' oleh Zoro, dan bagaimana ia mengetahui kisah mengenai Norland dulu saat di Jaya. Tidak kusangka kehidupan masa kecilnya begitu berwarna seperti ini.

"Adu-du-du-duh!" Odes-san menjewer telinga Sanji-kun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik-narik keduanya, nampak cukup kesal. "Sakittt, Odes-san! Apaan, 'sih!?"

"Bagaimana kau tidak kena marah ayahmu kalau kau seenaknya pergi keluar tanpa penjagaan seperti itu." Odes-san melepas kedua jewerannya, mulai berdiri tegak dengan sedikit tenaga.

 **Pengenalan karakter** :

Vinsmoke Odessa

Pembunuh dari keluarga Vinsmoke

"Kalau aku menunggu pengantarku, si pedagang keliling itu akan pergi begitu saja! Kau tahu ia tak akan lama di dermaga!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, bocah pemimpi." Wanita itu tersenyum maklum dari balik sebatang rokoknya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menawarkan tangannya kepada Sanji-kun kecil. "Lain kali kau harus bilang dulu, atau paling tidak padaku, ok? Aku akan mengantarmu. Janji."

Sanji-kun menyambut tangan itu, berjalan dengan serunya bersama dengan wanita yang nampaknya sangat dekat dengannya tersebut. Mereka bercerita tentang ini dan itu, yang aku tidak begitu mengerti.

Tunggu sebentar, entah mengapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan wanita itu.

Rambutnya memang jingga—terang, seperti warna jeruk. Seperti warna rambutku. Rambutnya juga bergelombang meski hanya sampai sebatas pundak belakangnya.

...

Tunggu... Kalau kuperhatikan kembali wanita itu sangat mirip denganku!? Mata _hazel_ gelapnya, juga warna rambutnya itu. Bentuk wajah kami juga hampir mirip. Yang agak sedikit membuat perbedaan adalah, rambut bergelombangnya itu menutup sebelah matanya, hanya menampilkan satu mata yang nampak oleh orang luar.

Tapi ekspresinya itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia sangat menyayangi Sanji-kun.

"Odes-san, seperti biasa. Nanti bacakan ceritanya kepadaku, ya!" Sanji-kun bersorak kekanakkan.

"Nanti malam, Sanji. Dalam sejam kau sudah harus berada di dojo. Latihan."

"Apaaa...?!" Sanji-kun nampak kecewa, rautnya berubah muram. "Aku tidak mau latihan. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ayah! Aku tidak suka berkelahi. Aku mau baca cerita saja!"

Wanita Odes-san itu kembali menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah kau ini malaikat kecil yang sangat imut?"

"Eh he."

"Itu bukan pujian, bodoh!" Hardikkan kerasnya malah membuat Sanji menyengir semakin bodoh. "Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya karena ini adalah... tugasmu. Sebagai seorang Vinsmoke."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak mau dengan ayah!" Sanji-kun cembetut. "Aku mau latihan denganmu saja!"

"Yaah, itu bisa diatur. Tapi jangan harapkan keringanan dariku."

Sanji-kun melompat, riang dengan sendirinya. "Asyiikk! Aku juga tidak akan ragu meski kau seorang tante-tante, e he he he!"

Aku dan Purin mengernyit ngilu. Kami melihat wajah Sanji-kun menghantam dinding dengan kuatnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil **nenek-nenek** , bocah kunyuk!"

Sanji-kun kecil mengangkat satu tangannya. "T-tante-tante, 'kok! Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu tan- _homphh!_ "

"Sama saja, bocah tengik! Umurku baru 29! Pahami itu!"

"B-bwaik~"

Aku tak percaya ini. Hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki sebenarnya, aku masih sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi yang kupahami, mungkin, Sanji-kun masih belum menunjukkan kesopanan terhadap perempuan pada saat ini. Atau mungkin karena umurnya masih kecil sekali?

Dan dugaanku rupanya benar.

Saat pelatihan di dojo beladiri keluarganya, Sanji-kun tidak ragu-ragu dalam pertarungan bahkan melawan perempuan seperti Odes-san itu.

Satu hal juga yang kupahami, saat ini Sanji-kun belum bertarung menggunakan kakinya. Ia bertarung menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sesekali juga ia akan mengeluarkan _ninja-to_ , sepasang pedang pendek yang bisa dianggap bagaikan belati kembar. Ia menebas kiri dan kanan, menyerang wanita dewasa berambut jeruk itu dengan gencarnya. Ia seperti berubah menjadi orang yang lain. Ini bukanlah Sanji-kun yang kukenal saat ini. Ini sepenuhnya Sanji-kun yang lain.

Rasa haus darahnya itu nyata. Itu semua terlukis di matanya. Ia seperti kerasukan, menebas seorang wanita dengan begitu liar dan gila. Kegesitan tiada duanya selama ini nampaknya memang telah ditempa semenjak ia sekecil ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sanji? Tidakkah kau bisa serius sedikit?" Olok-olok dari Odes-san tidak membuat Sanji-kun panas sedikitpun. Lebih dari itu, Sanji-kun kecil malahan menjadi lebih beringas, senyum dingin yang dipasangnya terkoyak semakin lebar.

"Kalau kau menghindar terus, ya tidak akan pernah kena, Odes-san!" Serunya. "Ijinkan aku mengenaimu sedikit saja!"

Sanji-kun melompat dan menusukkan dua belatinya kepada si wanita. Namun Odes-san dapat menghalaunya, dengan meremas kedua lengan Sanji-kun, melemparnya ke sisi lain dari aula dojo.

"Gerakan apa itu, Sanji? Kau mau membunuh atau menari balet?"

Sanji-kun kembali bersorak lantang, memainkan belati kembarnya dengan lihai sebelum melakukan satu kali tebasan lagi. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali gagal. "Kenapa? Kau mau kudaftarkan les balet sekarang, balerina kecil?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Odes-san!"

Ini gila. Ini tidak benar. Semua image Sanji-kun yang kudapat selama ini, saat ini... Bagaimana bisa ia berubah sedrastis itu?

"Purin, apa ini benar masa lalu Sanji-kun?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi." Sama halnya sepertiku, melihat proyeksi nyata ini nampaknya telah menimbulkan ledakan tersendiri terhadap si gadis bermata tiga. "Memori ini kutampilkan dengan memasuki pikiran Sanji-san."

Purin melanjutkan. "Kekuatan buah iblisku bisa membuatku menyelam ke seluk-beluk kenangan dan isi kepala seseorang. Hanya dengan mengenalnya, dan menyentuh diri orang tersebut sekali saja, aku bisa membawa diriku dan orang lain yang kukehendaki ke ingatan seseorang bahkan ke memorinya ketika baru terlahir. Ke ingatan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat. Singkat kata, kita berada didalam benak Sanji-san, dan ia tidak bisa berdusta mengenai masa lalunya sama sekali. Ini terlukis dengan jelas, tak bisa berubah apapun yang terjadi."

 _Trangg!_

Perhatian kami teralihkan.

Kedua belati milik Sanji-kun terjatuh ke lantai dojo. Tapi itu tak menyulutkan semangatnya sama sekali. Ia menguatkan kedua belah tangannya, berusaha meraih si wanita dewasa dengan cengkramannya. Bagaikan menyakar angin, namun Odes-san bisa mengelak dengan mudah. Satu kali serangannya adalah ketika ia mendorong belakang kepala Sanji-kun dengan agak kuat, mengakibatkan si bocah menyeruduk tanah.

"Memilik insting membunuh boleh-boleh saja, tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mengikuti naluri alamimu itu."

Naluri alami? Apa yang wanita ini maksud?

"Tapi, kau juga harus menjaga ketenanganmu." Kali ini si wanita berdiri sempurna, memantikkan sebatang rokok di bibir merahnya. Sekarang aku mengerti, darimana Sanji-kun mendapatkan kebiasaan buruk merokoknya itu. "Sudah agak dinginan, Sanji?"

"Hm, ya." Ia menjawab. Wajahnya masih menempel rata diatas tanah.

"Pembunuh yang hebat itu... membiarkan naluri buas menguasai dirinya, benar." Baiklah ini sama sekali tidak betul. Apa diperbolehkan mengajarkan seorang bocah sepertinya tentang cara membunuh? "Tapi mereka tidak pernah kehilangan akal pikirannya dalam haus darah. Ada kalanya niat membunuh membabi buta itu tiba, dan menguasai seluruh kesadaranmu. Tapi selalu ingat bahwa kau membawa nama keluargamu. Lakukan hal tersebut dengan harga diri penuh. Tanpa cela. Bersih dan tersembunyi. Kau juga merupakan seorang 'Vinsmoke', kau pasti mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa, Odes-san."

Kali ini Sanji-kun kecil berbisik pelan. Aku hampir tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia duduk bersila, melap sisa darah dari hidungnya. Ya, dia sudah kembali normal menjadi bocah yang wajahnya tak berdosa. Ia menyengir perih. "Aku tidak bisa."

Odes-san mulai melangkah menghampiri Sanji-kun. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, ia duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya dengan sangat bersahabat. "Kau sudah memiliki **bakat** itu. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ambil positifnya saja. Kau sudah memiliki poin pertama. Kau tinggal mengasah ketenanganmu dalam menjalankan tugasmu diluar sana."

Sanji-kun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, aku tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh, Odes-san!"

Untuk suatu alasan, Odes-san nampak terkejut. Ia dengan segera menutup mulut Sanji, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ketika ia merasa sudah aman, ia menghela lega. "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu. Bagaimana kalau ayahmu dan kakakmu mendengarnya?"

"Aku tak peduli!" Kedua matanya mulai berlinang. "Aku tak peduli..."

Dari yang kulihat saat ini, raut wajah si wanita tidak berbohong. Kesenduan yang bercampur dengan rasa simpati terdalam ditunjukkan kepada Sanji-kun kecil. Ia mengapitnya dengan erat, dan membiarkan Sanji-kun terisak-isak di pundaknya. "Kau mau mandi bareng? Ayo mandi bareng."

Sanji-kun mengangguk.

"H-hei, apa kita harus melihatnya juga Purin?"

Tentu saja aku harus bertanya jika ini sudah menyangkut hal yang seperti itu. Apapun itu, kita tak perlu mengintip mereka mandi. Betul, 'kan?

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku untuk hal tersebut Nami." Si gadis menggeleng. "Kekuatanku akan bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan 'niatan' kita pertama kali ketika memasuki alam bawah sadar Sanji-san. Karena tujuan kita adalah 'masa lalu kelam' Sanji-san, bilamana dianggap perlu, kekuatanku akan membimbing kita secara otomatis kemanapun juga. Kita hanya bisa melayang-layang untuk merubah perspektif kita menyaksikan bergeraknya momen-momen ini."

"Tidakkah kekuatanmu itu sedikit menjadi pedang bermata dua."

Purin tertawa kecil. "Setiap kekuatan buah iblis memiliki kekurangannya tersendiri, Nami."

Raut wajahku memerah. "Uuhh, baiklaahhh."

Kami tiba di kamar mandi mewah milik keluarga Vinsmoke. Kamar mandi ini hampir serupa dengan milik keluarga Nefertari dulu saat kami di Arabasta, dan perabotan yang disediakan disini benar-benar khalayak raja. Kami bisa melihat Sanji-kun yang saat ini tengah dibasuh punggungnya oleh Odes-san, selagi kepalanya masih tertutup busa-busa shampo.

Mereka tengah bersenda gurau, sebagaimana halnya seorag anak dan ibunya. Tawa mereka, gestur mereka, dan kehangatan ini, meski aku hanyalah orang asing, namun aku bisa merasakan hubungan yang sangat dekat diantara keduanya.

Ketika aku hampir mendapatkan image yang baik untuk si Sanji-kun kecil ini, semuanya kembali berubah drastik. Selalu begitu, bukan? Dia memang kelihatan yang paling marah dengan kelakuan Momo diatas kapal terhadapku ataupun Robin, tapi lihatlah si mesum kecil ini.

Masih berbalut licinnya sabun yang mereka pakai untuk melapisi badan penuh keringat mereka, Sanji-kun memeluk tubuh depan Odes-san. Tentu saja dengan wajah mesumnya yang mirip dengan Momo pula. Dasar, apa semua anak laki-laki memang seperti itu?

"Berhenti memelukku, bocah mesum." Wajah datar si wanita ditunjukkan kepada si bocah dihadapannya. Aku paham ekspresi itu. Sangat. Itu wajah yang sudah lelah dengan kelakuan bodoh laki-laki, baik dari bocah maupun pria dewasa.

Dilain sisi Odes-san mengabaikannya, selagi Sanji-kun masih mengulum-ngulum buah dada si wanita menggunakan kedua tangan kepada kepalanya yang berada di tengah gunung. Masih dengan cueknya, si wanita membasuh tubuhnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikah segera, kalau anak mesum sepertimu masih suka melakukan hal tidak senonoh begini kepadaku. Hh, aku merasa seperti dijauhi dewi pernikahan karena hal konyolmu."

Ia menghela napas. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kering mendengarnya. Sekelompok pembunuh ternama nampaknya juga memiliki kehidupan dan kekhawatiran tersendiri , ya?

"Tapi, aku menyayangimu, Odes-san!" Seru Sanji-kun, dengan begitu polosnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu serius kalau kau menyoraki hal itu selagi kepalamu masih berada diantara buah dadanya, Sanji-kun _aho_?!

"Tidakkah kau ini anak yang sangat manis." Ia menepuk kepala Sanji dengan lembut. "Aku juga menyayangimu, bocah tengil."

"Aku akan menikahimu."

"Hoo... dasar, kau ini memang bocah yang—a-APA!?"

Apaaa?!

"Ha ha ha, Sanji-san lucu sekali!" Purin tertawa dengan lebarnya, menahan perutnya dengan kuat.

Mungkin lengkingan tak percayaku barusan bersambut berbarengan dengan Odes-san. Tentu saja, itu adalah hal konyol yang dapat diucapkan seorang bocah, tapi nampaknya itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada si wanita dewasa.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Oi, kenapa kau tertawa?!" Kali ini Sanji-kun berdiri, marah-marah. _Titit_ kecilnya menjuntai-juntai tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Aku tahu kata-kataku sangat tidak senonoh, tapi adegan kamar mandi ini mulai membuatku geli sekaligus kesal. "Kau mengejekku, ya tante-tante!?"

"Ha ha ha, oh, Sanji... Kau ini."

"Berhenti menertawaiku, oi!" Ia semakin kalap, raut rona merah wajahnya semakin mendominasi. "Aku serius!"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Odes-san untuk meredakan tawanya, begitu pula dengan Purin disebelahku. "Tidak... ha ha, aku tertawa karena aku sadar sekali kau serius mengatakannya, Sanji."

"L-lalu kenapa?"

"Yang pertama, aku ini adalah bibi sedarahmu. Kau tidak bisa menikahiku. Dan, yang kedua, ketika kau dewasa nanti dan sudah patut menikah, aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek sungguhan. Tidak mungkin aku menunggumu selama itu! _Eeeww_ , tidak mungkin!"

Ekspresi Sanji-kun berubah aneh (seolah jijik atau tak percaya), dan agak membuat jarak dari si wanita. Nampaknya komentar dan gambaran 'Odes-san sebagai nenek-nenek' memberikan efek tersendiri kepada si kecil Sanji-kun yang begitu mengidolakannya.

"Secepat itu kau merubah pendapatmu, bocah!" Odes-san melempar panci kosong ke kepala si bocah.

Sanji-kun masih menganga. Kepalanya benjol, tentu saja. Tapi dia kelihatan tenggelam didalam imajinasinya. "T-tidak apa! Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Hei hei, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Tanpa busana sama sekali, si wanita duduk bersimpuh menghadap Sanji-kun. "Sini."

Sanji-kun cembetut, berjalan kearah bibinya di depan sana. Odes-san mengelus kepala Sanji-kun dengan lembut, tersenyum tulus kepadanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau masih kecil. Jalanmu masih panjang ke depan sana. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan melihat dunia dari perspektif yang lebih luas. Dari perspektif yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang kau lihat saat ini. Aku yakin. Dan kelak kau akan bertemu dengan gadis manis yang akan sangat kausayangi, dan mungkin, akan kaunikahi nantinya."

Ia mencubit pipi bocah dihadapannya. "Duniamu sekarang masih hanya sebatas buku bacaan. Buku bacaan tempat kau memupuk impian dan wawasanmu. Itu tidak salah. Jendela pengetahuan dunia dimulai dari buku bergambar milikmu itu."

Aku tak memiliki ketebalan hati yang cukup untuk tak tersentuh pembicaraan kecil mereka. Si wanita kembali bertanya pada Sanji-kun. "Kau tidak mau membunuh. Kau tidak ingin termakan rasa haus darahmu. Kau sadar, 'kan, kalau naluri buasmu itu selalu ada didalam dirimu, sebagai seorang Vinsmoke?"

Sanji-kun mengangguk kecil. "Tapi aku baca di buku kalau membunuh itu tidak baik."

Odes-san membalas hal serupa. "Aku mengerti bahwa kau masih kecil, dan tidak dapat mengontrolnya. Terlibat dalam pertarungan sebentar saja, kau sudah akan tenggelam sepenuhnya ke kedalaman insting seorang pembunuhmu." Butuh beberapa saat bagi si wanita untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Benar. Membunuh itu pekerjaan kotor. Bagaimanapun juga, merenggut nyawa seseorang tak dapat dibenarkan. Siapa yang tahu, orang yang kita bunuh itu memilik suami atau istri, atau mungkin anak-anak yang sangat menanti kepulangan mereka...

 **Kebaikan hati adalah sifat dasar manusia.** Sini,"

Wanita dewasa itu menarik Sanji-kun kedalam dekapan kuatnya, memeluk dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku bangga padamu."

"Aku menyayangimu, Odes-san."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, malaikat kecilku." Ia mengeratkan dekapannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau berjanji untuk berpegang teguh pada **kebaikanmu** itu, kau mengerti?"

Dari sinikah semuanya, aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, sifat rela berkorban demi perempuan yang dimiliki Sanji-kun selama ini? Apakah dari sini juga berasal, kebaikan hati Sanji-kun untuk selalu menolong orang-orang?

Maksudku, aku bisa kembali mengingat-ingatnya sekali lagi, Sanji-kun hampir selalu menyelamatkan banyak orang di setiap pulau yang kami singgahi. Yang terakhir kali dan yang paling kuingat adalah kejadian Kin'emon tempo dulu di Punk Hazard. Kita tak mengenalnya sama sekali, tapi untuk suatu alasan, Sanji-kun 'lah yang rela mengorbankan dirinya dan repot-repot pergi untuk menyatukan _puzzle samurai_ konyol itu. Bahkan Zoro, sesama ahli pedang, dan bahkan Trafa sendiri yang menyebabkan masalah tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk membantu.

Namun dengan tulusnya ia pergi menyelamatkan orang tersebut... Sanji-kun... kau itu memang benar-benar, 'deh.

"Oke ini semakin aneh, Sanji." Lamunanku tersadarkan dengan komentar pendek Odes-san. "Jangan... memelukku selagi anumu berdiri tegang seperti itu!"

"E he he he."

...

Yak, itu dia. Semua kesan baik yang barusan kupikirkan mengenainya hilang sudah, lenyap dengan kelakuan mesum dan tawa konyolnya lagi.

 _Bagus sekali_ , Sanji-kun, seperti biasa.

-bersambung

AN: Alasan saya menyertakan adegan _ofuro_ ini adalah karena di Jepang ada istilah yang namanya itu _skinship_. Sekelompok orang, baik pria atau wanita, mau itu keluarga, kerabat, sampai teman, akan kumpul bersama didalam pemandian, dan saling bertukar obrolan dan tawa. Kegunaannya adalah untuk mempererat tali silaturahmi dan kekerabatan. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ini baru awal masih ada dua part lagi. Bare with me, cya on next update all!


End file.
